


Magic in Your Eyes

by bansheee



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Bram Greenfeld, Pining, Quidditch, The Upside of Unrequited References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: The wordsecretwent withSimona little too well for Bram. Not even Garrett knew about his longstanding crush on Nick’s Hufflepuff best friend.





	Magic in Your Eyes

“You know, I could be drinking tea with Leah Burke in Divination right now,” Garrett said. He made a face at Bram as he held up a dried beetle, before dropping it into the mortar in front of him. Picking up the pestle, he pointed it at Bram and said, “The N.E.W.T. class is Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”  
  
“The recipe says grind to a fine dust,” Bram told him, pointing to the mortar with his free hand. He skimmed his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ another time, before stirring their potion four times clockwise.  
  
Garrett rolled his eyes and jammed the pestle into the beetle. Bram chuckled at him. “A Potions N.E.W.T. looks better for future job prospects.”  
  
When Garrett said nothing, Bram grinned. “Come on, let’s get this done so I can start on the homework. I don’t want to have to cram after tryouts.”  
  
“We only need to fill two spots,” Garrett said, “It’s not going to take forever. Like this potion, which actually might,” Garrett said, passing over his mortar. “Are we sure this isn’t just another horrible _Advanced Potion-Making_ recipe? This might actually be impossible.” Bram added the beetle dust and counted his stirs. He smiled as the mixture in his cauldron turned from a murky green to a bright blue.  
  
“Nothing’s impossible,” Bram said, smiling. Their potion began to softly bubble, just as the recipe said. Bram closed his textbook.  
  
“Ah ha! Mr. Greenfeld and Mr. Laughlin have done it!” Professor Wise squeezed between two tables and peered into their cauldron. “Thirty points to Ravenclaw, boys.” Bram smiled even as the drawn attention made his cheeks feel hot and his palms sweat. Bram pretended to tend to the fire under the cauldron to avoid his classmates gazes.  
  
Particularly, the Hufflepuff at the table in front of him.  
  
“Ah, Mr. Spier, make sure you finely slice those Shrivelfigs,” Professor Wise said, walking towards Simon and Nick. He scrambled towards the front of the class, saying, “Miss Peskin-Suso, a fine dust!” Bram watched out of the corner of his eye as Simon looked back down to what he was doing. He made a face as he realized he’d botched them. Bram bit his lip to hide his smile.  
  
Potions with the Hufflepuffs was quickly starting to become Bram’s favorite class.  
  
A small handful of their classmates also finished their potions and earned points for their houses, but more than that ended up with overboiled cauldrons, vanished messes, and incompletes. Even Reid, Bram’s biggest competition for top of the class, ended up having to vanish his botched concoction. Professor Wise concluded class with the promise that they’d try again soon, and a reminder that three pages of parchment on _Felix Felicis_ were due at the end of the week.  
  
“Okay, seriously. Tell us your secret.”  
  
Bram’s heart skipped a beat as he looked up from his homework. Simon and Nick were both turned around in their chairs. Simon’s eyes were bright, and staring right at Bram.  
  
Naturally, Bram froze.  
  
The word _secret_ went with _Simon Spier_ a little too well for Bram. Not even Garrett knew about his longstanding crush on Nick’s Hufflepuff best friend.  
  
“And earn Hufflepuff an even higher lead to the house cup? I don’t think so,” Garrett said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“Nick would get points too,” Simon argued.  
  
“We’ll see after the match next month,” Garrett said with a smirk.  
  
“I literally don’t care about the match even a little bit,” Simon said. “I just want to pass Potions.”  
  
As Garrett sat foward to argue, Nick interjected. “He’s joking. Obviously.”  
  
Simon shook his head in mock seriousness, and Bram fidgeted with his tie, smiling to himself. Footsteps approached, and when he looked up, Bram’s frown immediately faded.  
  
Simon’s housemate and captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cal, tapped Simon’s shoulder. Simon twisted in his seat, and Bram’s stomach turned at the way Simon instantly lit up.  
  
“Hey, Simon,” Cal said, touching the table. “Rough lesson, huh?”  
  
Simon chuckled, clearly smitten. Bram bit his lip. “At least we didn’t lose points. I wouldn’t put it past Professor Wise.”  
  
Cal laughed. “A few of us are meeting up in the common room to cram before the next practical, are you in?”  
  
Bram jumped when Garrett nudged him. He blinked and shook his head, looking away from the exchange in front of him. Garrett and Nick were already standing.  
  
“I could use a Keeper whenever you’re ready to go, Greenfeld,” Garrett said, pointing to Bram’s things. Bram hastily packed up his book and potion ingredients as Garrett and Nick started towards the classroom door.  
  
He wished he didn’t, but as he was leaving the classroom, Bram turned back and looked at Simon again. Cal was talking to another group of Hufflepuffs as Simon shoved a messy stack of parchment into his bag. When Simon looked up to the door, Bram quickly turned away and left the dungeons.  
  
Garrett clapped his shoulder when he got to the corridor.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?” Garrett asked. “That potion didn’t completely fry your brain, did it? I could use my best Keeper tonight to test the new recruits.”  
  
Like always, Bram pushed his feelings for Simon down.  
  
“I knew that’s all I was to you,” Bram joked, faking a grin when Garrett laughed sharply. He walked between Garrett and Nick all the way out to the Quidditch pitch, letting the camaraderie of their playful back and forth cheer him up. His feelings for Simon Spier were always present, but he let himself be consumed by Garrett and Nick’s Quidditch talk so his secret would be safe.  
  
By the time the three of them were changed into Quidditch robes and in the air, Bram’s mood was already elevated. Living with his Muggle mom gave him very few opportunities to fly during the summer, and the autumn wind against his face had him feeling warm and happy. He flew around the pitch with Nick and Garrett until the prospective players started to show up.

Onlookers sat sporadically in the stands, huddled together in small groups to work on homework and watch the tryouts. A few of the hopeful players joined them in the air for warmups, until Garrett amplified his voice with his wand and brought everyone to the grass in the center of the pitch.  
  
“Right then, you all know why we’re here,” Garrett said to the small group in front of them. “Ravenclaw needs a new Chaser and I need a new partner on defense. Anyone who’s trying out for the Chaser position, you’ll be working with Eisner and Cheung on scoring against Greenfeld.” Garrett shot him a grin, and Bram matched his playful smirk. “Anyone looking to fill the Beater position will be with me.”  
  
The group in front of them separated into two smaller ones, and half of them walked over to Nick and Bram. Garrett came over to them.  
  
“If you can’t get anything past Greenfeld, you’re not going to make it very far on this team,” Garrett said, tossing a Quaffle to Nick. A few of the younger students exchanged worried expressions.  
  
“He’s joking,” Nick quickly said.  
  
“Mostly,” Garrett added.  
  
“We’re looking for technique first and foremost, and how you work with Anna and I,” Nick told them, tossing the Quaffle between his hands. “Getting a goal on Bram isn’t important if you can’t work as a team.”  
  
“Also,” Garrett added, “Slytherin is on a three year winning streak and I plan on destroying that before I graduate. Get goals.”  
  
Someone from the small group cheered, and Garrett grinned and left them to go talk to the Beaters. With a nod to Nick, Bram mounted his broom and flew to the goalposts. He hovered in front of them with a smile as Nick had all of the prospective recruits line up. Bram waited while they went through some practice drills, watching carefully to have something to bring back to Garrett’s decision.  
  
After they practiced flying patterns, Nick and Anna had them try to work on scoring. Bram leaned forward on his broom as the first group started towards him. He recognized the pattern they were using right away as it was an old favorite of Ravenclaw’s, and easily veered towards the left goalpost to stop the catch. He threw the Quaffle back to Nick as the first group stared in awe.  
  
“You’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to make the team!” Garrett shouted across the pitch. Bram heard a few chuckles from the stands as the first team flew sheepishly to the end of the line.  
  
Bram saved the next few goals easily, smiling at the ease of getting back into the Quidditch routine.  
  
“Right,” Nick said as the first group got back to the front. Not a single group managed to score on him. Bram felt pride swell in his chest. “That went…” he looked at Anna for a second, before saying, “Let’s see how you can do on a drill with Anna and I.”  
  
Bram watched as Nick tossed the Quaffle to the first person in line. He kept his eyes on the maroon ball as it shot between the three of them while they darted around the pitch. Anna and Nick were a lot quicker and a lot better, and at the very last second, the recruit launched the Quaffle to Nick for him to make the shot. In his surprise, Bram missed the goal.  
  
From the stands directly behind him, a small round of cheering started up. Bram rolled his eyes as Nick grinned and flew a victory lap around the goalposts. He turned to watch Nick gloat, and froze when he realized where the cheering was coming from.  
  
Simon was in the stands right behind the goalposts, in between his housemate Molly and her cousin Abby, from Gryffindor. Abby was standing and cheering, and Molly and Simon were both smiling at her and clapping along.  
  
Simon was right there, watching everything. Bram felt like he was going to fall off his broom. It would probably be less embarrassing than missing the next four shots that came towards him.  
  
As Bram flew to retrieve the falling Quaffle, Garrett flew over to him.  
  
“Eisner is going to start getting a big head if you keep missing,” Garrett said. “Those were easy shots.”  
  
Bram resisted the urge to look to the stands. “Keep an eye on that one,” Bram said, nodding towards the first scorer. “She’s the only one who passed the shot instead of trying to score for herself.”  
  
Garrett narrowed his eyes at Bram, but nodded.  
  
“Okay, I think that’s enough embarrassment for Greenfeld for one day,” Garrett said to the group. A few of them chuckled, and Bram launched the Quaffle at the back of Garrett’s head. Laughter erupted from the prospective players and behind him, and Bram twisted to see Simon smiling. Bram tightened his grip on his broom as his cheeks heated up.  
  
“Anyway,” Garrett said, rolling his eyes, “We’re going to give the team a break while we work on some offense-defense pairings.”  
  
As Garrett explained the new drill further, Nick flew over to Bram.  
  
“Let’s go greet our fans,” Nick said, nodding behind them. Before Bram could protest, Nick started flying towards the stands. Bram took a shaky breath, and against everything inside him screaming to stay very far away from Simon, he followed.  
  
He and Nick hovered on their brooms in front of the three of them.  
  
“I didn't think Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were invited today,” Nick said in greeting. He smiled playfully at Abby.  
  
“Professor Albright is in the hospital wing after a second year botched a _sonorous_ charm,” Abby said. “So we were like, Quidditch boys? Quidditch boys.”  
  
Bram carefully glanced at Simon to see him laughing with her.  
  
As Nick hovered closer to Abby and the two started talking between themselves, Simon scooted away from her.  
  
“I’ll totally keep Ravenclaw’s auditions a secret in exchange for Potions advice,” Simon said to Bram. He smiled coyly.  
  
Bram’s heart did a flip in his chest.  
  
“Auditions?” he asked, unable to help his smile.  
  
Bram watched color prickle on Simon’s cheeks. His heart raced. Simon chuckled and fidgeted with his scarf. “Tryouts. Let’s pretend that was totally what I said and was totally persuading. My Potions grade depends on it.” Even though his cheeks were red, Simon was still smiling happily.  
  
Seeing Simon’s smile directed at him was better than flying.  
  
Before Bram had to figure out how to keep the conversation going normally, Garrett called all of them back to the middle of the field. Just before he flew away, Bram turned back to Simon and smiled one more time.  
  
It was definitely better than flying.  
  
Later that night, Bram sat in the Ravenclaw common room with the rest of the Quidditch team.  
  
“What about Brianna? She was one of the ones that scored against Bram,” Anna said.  
  
“She struggled a lot in the drills with the Beaters,” Garrett said. “And she’s a seventh year. We’re looking for people that can keep the team together after we leave.”  
  
Bram was quiet as their team went back and forth about a few of the hopeful players. In true Ravenclaw fashion, they spent hours analyzing all of the players before narrowing down their choices. Bram participated where he felt like he had a say, but he spent most of the time thinking about his interaction with Simon earlier that day.  
  
Bram could remember each of the times he interacted with Simon very clearly, as there were not very many of them. Even though Nick was one of Bram’s best friends, and Simon and Nick had been friends forever, they rarely crossed paths outside of class.  
  
Still, that didn’t stop Bram’s feelings from growing every day that passed. Simon was fiercely loyal to the people around him, and was honest and funny without trying to be. He always managed to brighten any room he walked into, and Bram was gone on him. Even if, by the looks of Potions class, Simon clearly had feelings for someone else.  
  
He tried not to let his expression show how sour it made him.  
  
By the time Garrett posted the announcement on the board in the common room, Bram could hardly keep his eyes open. After taking time to congratulate their new teammates, Bram followed Nick and Garrett to their dorms, and fell into his bed with more thoughts of the grey-eyed Hufflepuff.  
  
“If the new recruits play half as well as they did today, I think we really have a chance this year,” Garrett said as he changed out of his robes. Nick made a noise in agreeance, sounding even more exhausted than Bram felt.  
  
“As long as Spier and Suso aren’t in the stands, of course,” Garrett added after a beat.  
  
Bram heard Nick scramble to sit at the same time as he did. Garrett was grinning widely, and Bram’s eyes darted from his to Nick’s.  
  
“What kind of captain would I be if I couldn’t tell that the both of you weren’t paying attention at all in that meeting,” Garrett said. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned triumphantly.  
  
Bram wished Apparition inside Hogwarts was legal. He looked over to Nick. Having a crush on a pretty girl from Gryffindor was one thing, but having feelings for Nick’s best friend was another thing entirely.  
  
“I won’t tell him,” Nick said before Bram could open his mouth. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “But for the record, he turned down studying with with the Hufflepuffs today to come to our tryouts.”  
  
Bram couldn’t believe this was happening. At least the rest of their roommates weren’t in the dorm.  
  
“That doesn’t mean anything,” Bram said through the knot in his throat. Both of them grinned at him.  
  
Having Ravenclaws for friends was the worst.  
  
Thankfully, Garrett and Nick kept the Simon talk to a minimum for the rest of the night. Bram relaxed as the conversation shifted from crushes to Potions, before they all retired to sleep before the next class-filled days.  
  
When Garrett and Nick didn’t bring up Simon the following day at breakfast, Bram felt like he was safe. The Ravenclaw table was consumed with the conversation about the new Quidditch team, and Garrett and Nick were right at the center of it. In their Herbology lesson, Garrett chatted away about Quidditch and complained about the new mountain of N.E.W.T. homework all of their professors were starting to pile on.  
  
As much as he’d worried about his secret getting out to the people closest to him, now that the news was out, Bram felt surprisingly okay with Garrett knowing about his crush.  
  
Until Potions.  
  
After spending too long after Herbology chatting with their professor, Bram had to rush to get all the way back to the castle and to the dungeons before Potions class started. When he got there, he froze in the doorway when he saw his usual seat next to Garrett filled by Nick.  
  
In return, Nick’s seat next to Simon was empty.  
  
“Mr. Greenfeld, do you need help finding a seat today?” Professor Wise said from the front of the class.  
  
“No, sorry, Professor,” Bram said as he crossed the room. As Professor Wise began talking, Bram took Nick’s seat next to Simon. He refused to look behind him as he smiled awkwardly at Simon.  
  
“Sorry Nick stole your partner,” Simon said, leaning in closer to whisper. He was inches away from Bram. “We thought we’d have a better chance at learning your potion-mastery secrets if we divided and conquered.”  
  
Bram didn’t have to ask whose plan that was. When Simon smiled at him, Bram felt like he was going to pass out. He chuckled as normally as he could, and tried to breathe steadily as Simon started to take notes. Their arms were almost close enough to touch.  
  
After explaining the lesson of the day, Professor Wise released them to work on homework for the rest of the class period. As soon as he stopped talking, Simon turned to him.  
  
“So, you never answered my smooth proposal on the pitch,” Simon said.  
  
Bram looked up from his parchment and frowned. “Proposal?”  
  
“You know, you help me pass Potions and I keep Ravenclaw’s secrets away from Cal?” Simon said with a coy smile.  
  
Bram’s heart dropped. He knew his expression tanked and he knew Simon saw it, but he quickly feigned a dry look to mask it. Simon lit up with an even bigger smile, and Bram pretended like he wasn’t dying on the inside. They both worked on their potions papers in silence for the rest of class.  
  
When class ended, Bram headed straight out the door and to Garrett and Nick.  
  
“I want new friends.”  
  
“I see your point, but we'll make it up to you. We’re going to sneak into Slytherin’s tryouts tonight,” Garrett said as they walked up the stairs from the dungeons.  
  
“That sounds like a horrible idea,” Bram said.  
  
“Hey, Simon!” Nick called in front of them. Simon waited for them at the top of the stairs.  
  
Bram turned to Garrett. “You did hear how Leah said Slytherin's tryouts are completely off limits to other houses, right?”  
  
“She sent spies to ours,” Garrett retorted. “Taylor Metternich just let it slip that she’s having a couple first years watch the entrance. All we have to do is charm our uniforms to be green instead of blue. Well, yellow, for Spier. They’ll never know the difference.”  
  
“I’m totally in,” Simon said. He shot a look to Nick. “I’ll even see if Abby wants to tag along.”  
  
Nick didn’t even try to hide his sudden change in enthusiasm for the plan. They agreed to meet up with Simon and Abby after dinner, and once everything was set, Simon waved goodbye to all of them.  
  
Bram thought about Simon’s smile as he walked away all through Care of Magical Creatures. And through Charms. And dinner.  
  
They waited until Leah and the rest of the Slytherin team left the Great Hall before leaving their seats. From across the room, Bram saw Simon and Abby get up from their respective tables.  
  
Abby was the first one to speak when they got outside. “I cannot believe a group of Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff planned this.”  
  
“Hey, we can be daring too,” Nick said, standing up a little taller.  
  
“I heard it was Garrett’s idea,” Abby said, smiling sweetly. Before Nick could respond, Abby flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, “Help me charm my robes so we can go.”  
  
When everyone was charmed to look like Slytherins, they all headed off towards the Quidditch pitch. Getting inside was just as easy as Garrett said it would be. Abby and Garrett put on enough of an intimidating show that the first years let them through without question. They made their way up the stairs as the sounds of Slytherin’s tryouts grew louder.  
  
As soon as they reached the seats, Garrett turned around to them all. “I told you. Simple. Burke’s got nothing on a Ravenclaw.”  
  
“Simon? Nick? What the hell?”  
  
Bram saw Simon and Nick’s shoulders tense at the same time. Behind them, Leah hovered on her broom with a Beater’s bat in one hand and her wand in another.  
  
“Heeey, Leah,” Simon said hastily.  
  
Leah’s eyes darted right to Garrett. “Laughlin! Are you fucking kidding me? Did you charm your robes green?”  
  
When no one answered, Garrett hopped over a row of chairs and took off towards the staircase.  
  
“Absolutely fucking not, Laughlin, we’re going right to the headmistress about this! _Petrificus Totalus!”_ _  
__  
_ Out of the corner of his eye, Bram saw Garrett’s entire body go stiff as the jinx hit him in the back. Part of him thought he should stay back in solidarity, but an even bigger part of him wanted nothing to do with getting in trouble with the headmistress.  
  
So he booked it down the staircase behind Nick. He heard Simon and Abby’s heavy footsteps and laughter behind him. They ran until the sounds from the pitch were in the distance before stopping to catch their breath.  
  
“Leah’s going to kill us,” Nick said, breathing heavily. “I’ve said that before, but I think she’s really going to kill us this time.”  
  
“She wouldn’t be able to deal with us as ghosts,” Simon said, resting his hands on his knees. His cheeks were splotched with red, and Bram had to look away.  
  
They were all quiet as they took a moment to breathe. The autumn air was cold against Bram’s warm skin, and he shivered with adrenaline as a breeze blew past them. The sun was set and the sky was just starting to fade from orange to blue. Bram felt alive.  
  
“We should get back,” Nick eventually said. He turned to Abby. “I can walk you back to Gryffindor Tower if you’d like.”  
  
Abby’s nose scrunched as she smiled. She held out her elbow for him and he linked his arm with hers.  
  
When Nick and Abby started towards the castle, Bram turned to Simon. His hands were in the pockets of his robes, and he was looking back at Bram with a curious expression.  
  
“Do you want to take a walk?”  
  
Bram wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, or something else entirely, but he nodded. Simon smiled, and they started to walk side by side in the opposite direction of the school.  
  
“It’s kind of weird that we never really talk,” Simon said after a moment’s silence. “I sit in front of you in Potions every day, and you and Garrett are my biggest competition for Nick’s friendship.”  
  
Bram laughed at that. “Haven’t you guys known each other forever? I don’t think it’s much of a competition.”  
  
“Yeah, basically from birth,” Simon said, “Leah too.” He chuckled a little sadly. “It’s been hard though, since we’re all in different houses and Leah and Nick joined the Quidditch teams.”  
  
“You’ve mentioned you’re not much of a Quidditch fan,” Bram commented. This was the most words he’d ever spoken to Simon in a row.  
  
Simon grinned. “I just say that to mess with Nick. My whole family is obsessed with the Harpies.  
  
“At least it isn’t the Cannons,” Bram said. When Simon laughed, Bram said, “Sorry you didn’t get any secrets to bring back to Cal tonight.”  
  
Simon’s expression twisted, and it made something in Bram’s chest tighten. “You know I didn’t actually tell Cal about Ravenclaw, right? He and I actually don’t talk very much.”  
  
Bram blinked in surprise. “Oh, I thought you two were-” he let his sentence trail off as Simon’s eyes widened, before he shook his head with a smile.  
  
“As much as my fourth year crushing-but-closeted self would have flipped, no. We’re just friends,” Simon said.  
  
Bram tilted his head. “Didn’t you date Anna Cheung in fourth year?”  
  
Simon laughed sheepishly. “I think you remember how well that worked out.”  
  
Bram did. Anna took her frustrations out at their practices, to which Bram was on the receiving end of the Quaffle of.  
  
A comfortable silence fell over them, and Bram noticed that Simon was closer than the start of their walk. The charm on their uniforms was starting to wear off, and he could see spots of yellow breaking through on Simon’s scarf. The embroidered snake on his robes was starting to grow paws. They got to the lake, and Bram followed Simon to the edge. Simon sat cross legged in front of it, so Bram did the same.  
  
“So, I told you about the crush I had when I was fourteen. You totally owe me an embarrassing secret now,” Simon said, turning to grin at Bram.  
  
Simon and secrets. Bram took a deep breath. While Simon waited with eagerness, Bram pretended to think of something safe enough to share.  
  
“Okay,” he eventually said, “When I was six, my dad got remarried and I spent Halloween with his new family. They all wanted to dress up together so my step-mom bought me this super realistic dragon costume. Except she didn't know that I was terrified of dragons, so I spent the whole night in the bathroom crying instead.”  
  
Simon tilted his head. “That's not embarrassing, that's _adorable_.” When Bram started laughing, Simon did too. “How did you get over your fear of dragons?”  
  
“She enlarged the costume every year until I wore it. When I was nine I wanted to prove that I wasn't scared of anything, so I faced my fears and wore the costume.”  
  
Simon’s smile was huge. “That's _so_ adorable, but it still doesn't count.”  
  
Bram turned to him and felt a small smile grow. Their knees were close enough that if Bram moved at all, they would touch. His heart was rampant. Simon’s expression was soft and open, and the moonlight reflected on his glasses.  
  
“Okay,” Bram said, taking a shaky breath. “What if I tell you about my fourth year crush?”  
  
“Yes.” When Simon turned towards him, their knees did touch. “Absolutely, yes, tell.”  
  
Bram looked down to his hands and twisted his fingers together. “I can't believe you don't know. I feel like it's so obvious sometimes.”  
  
When he looked back up, Simon’s eyes were wide. His smile faded to an expression of surprise. Bram felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.  
  
“You don't have to-”  
  
Simon closed the distance between them and kissed him.  
  
It was like flying on a broom and falling from one all at the same time. After a moment, Simon shifted so he was on his knees. He used the extra height to push harder against Bram's lips. Simon's fingers touched his cheeks, cold against Bram's warm skin.  
  
It was everything Bram wanted, and nothing like he could’ve ever imagined.  
  
After a few wonderful, perfect minutes, Simon pulled back and breathed heavily. He rested his forehead against Bram's, and Bram opened his eyes. Simon’s eyes were bright and open.  
  
“I can't freaking believe this is really happening. I thought I was going to go crazy in Potions.”  
  
Bram chuckled breathily. He could still feel Simon’s mouth on his. He leaned forward and gave Simon a single soft kiss.  
  
Simon pulled back.  
  
“Since _fourth_ year?” Simon asked. Bram felt his cheeks flush, and he knew Simon saw them too. He chuckled softly and looked to his hands, nodding. In response, Simon touched his cheek until he looked up, and kissed him again.  
  
It was magic.  
  
*  
  
_“Welcome, welcome witches and wizards to another dazzling game of Quidditch! It is anyone’s game today, folks! Will Gryffindor start off the season roaring strong, or will Burke's team be able to slither their way to a victory? Commentating today for you is the one, the only, Martin Addison. Thank you, thank you.”_  
  
“Did he just announce himself in the third person?” Bram shouted to Simon over the crowd. When Simon gave him a confused look, Bram used the excuse to wrap his arm around Simon and pull him closer. Simon smiled and leaned against him. Even though their friends surrounded them, Simon in his arms was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Simon groaned when Martin started shouting again, and Bram buried his laughter into Simon’s shoulder. “Martin is proof that evil Hufflepuffs exist.”  
  
Just because he could, Bram kissed Simon’s cheek. As Simon leaned over to kiss his him back, Garrett elbowed him in the side.  
  
“Greenfeld. Greenfeld!.” Bram clenched his jaw and looked at Garrett. “You have the rest of the weekend to make out with your boyfriend, but right now I need you to watch Slytherin’s Chasers so we can have the edge on Burke next month.”  
  
“You know,” Simon said, leaning over Bram. “Instead of being Quidditch rivals, you could just ask her out.”  
  
“Her Beater’s bat scares me less, so I’m going to stick to rivals,” Garrett said, not looking away from the game.  
  
Bram rolled his eyes and looked back to Simon. He grinned as Leah launched a Bludger at one of the Gryffindor players.  
  
Bram kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://cutebramgreenfeld.tumblr.com)!


End file.
